


The King's Whore

by StrayMutt



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayMutt/pseuds/StrayMutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael really likes being called a king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Whore

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I’ve written creatively in years when I originally posted it on my tumblr. it’s full of mistakes but omfg I needed to get it out of my head.
> 
> It was originally posted on December 2, 2013

You tried to collect your thoughts as you looked at yourself in the bathroom mirror. How did you end up here again? You barely remember; it happened so fast. In light of the recent Minecraft Let’s Play being uploaded, you teasingly greeted Michael with a “Hello, My King,” when he walked into the break area of the office that day. And you noticed his reaction, the slight hesitation in his step and the look he gave you as his eyes landed on you. Your heart jumped in your throat for a moment when he gave you a toothy grin. Words were exchanged, insults thrown and rebutted, and somehow a video game and drinking date was set up for tonight at his apartment for the two of you.

And here you were in his bathroom, taking way too long. You fussed with your hair, fixed your day collar (despite no one owning you, you just enjoyed the cute look), and tried to calm your nerves. You’ve been interning at Rooster Teeth for over a month and something about Michael grabbed at you. He’s so full of energy and, especially when he was yelling in rage, his voice sent shivers up your spine. All you could think of is that he would be a great guy to let dominate you. To give up complete power and just be his plaything for a night. You covered your face with embarrassment and sighed. You’ve spent too long in the bathroom.

Opening the door and walking into the living room, there were two beers already opened and sitting on the coffee table but no Michael in sight. You walked over to the bottles and picked one up, going to take a swig. Before you knew it, a firm grip landed on your shoulder and you let out a surprised yelp and jumped. The sudden reaction caused you to spill beer down the front of your shirt. Your free hand flew to your heart and you turned around to see Michael doubled over with laughter.

“Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack?!” You yelled, setting the beer down on the table and looking down at your shirt. “God, now I look like a drunk and I haven’t even had a sip of alcohol yet.”

“Look, I didn’t know you’d jump like a fuckin’ pussy, okay?” Michael managed as he stopped laughing. He was still grinning at you, amused. “I’ll lend you one of my shirts.”

Following him back into his bedroom, Michael went into his closet. You took advantage of the opportunity to fuel your fantasies for later tonight and looked over his bedroom. The bed wasn’t made but it wasn’t a total slop like your own room.

“Memorizing my room, creep?” Michael’s voice jumped you out of your daze and you looked over at him, offering a shirt out to you. You took it and laughed.

“I would assume it’s a privilege to see where the King sleeps.” You said jokingly, seeing Michael’s reaction to being called “King” again. He held back a grin and walked passed you.

“Hurry up and change shirts, we have games to play.” He ordered and walked back into the living room. You just closed the door to the bedroom and changed in there. Pulling off your shirt and throwing on Michael’s, his smell enveloped you. You took a deep breath, enjoying the moment, before picking up your shirt and heading back out into the living room, throwing your shirt on top of your purse. You plopped on the couch next to Michael, took a gulp of your beer, and picked up your controller.

Two hours later and three beers in for the each of you, you were buzzed but you weren’t drunk. Neither of you two were. You laughed as Michael flung himself into the back of the couch and yelled obscenities as you shot him dead.

“You’re a fucking piece of shit, do you know that?” He hollered, turning to you on the couch. You grabbed your beer and drank down the last little bit.

“Well, if you didn’t suck dick so much maybe you’d be able to get a fucking kill!” you retaliated. Michael sat down the controller on the coffee table and stood up.

“That’s it, we’re playing a different game.” He announced. You looked up at him in confusion and set your bottle down. He went into the kitchen and grabbed himself another beer from the fridge and you watched him the entire way.

“And where’s mine?” you questioned as he walked in front of you and over to a recliner to take a seat. Now, you were really confused. Why wasn’t he sitting with you on the couch? What the fuck just happened?

“Is that how you talk to your King?” Michael asked, his voice deep and suddenly full of authority. You sat up straight, your eyes wide. Your breath caught in your throat and your head was spinning. Was this happening? You weren’t prepared for this to happen tonight, not in the least.

You stammered over your words as you replied, “No?”

“Stand up in front of me. You’re going to entertain your King.” He ordered and your brain was still registering what was going on. You touched yourself to these scenarios of Michael owning you most nights but you would have never imaged you getting the chance to experience it. You felt dis-attached from your body as you steadied yourself to get off the couch. You walked in front of Michael’s recliner and waited. Michael’s eyes were directly on you, soaking you in, and you were so nervous you could barely keep your eyes on him. The game music played in the background but you could barely hear it over the sound of your pounding heart.

“Open my beer. I need a beverage while I watch you.” He said. You looked at him and nodded. You turned to the coffee table and picked up Michael’s keys. After fumbling around and finally getting a hold of the bottle opener, you walked over in front of him and reached for the bottle. He pulled it away and you looked at him, reaching for it again. This time, Michael stretched the bottle over his head. You shot his a small glare and placed your hand on the back of the recliner to steady yourself. You reached over Michael and grabbed the bottle. After enjoying a few moments of your breasts in his face, Michael finally let the bottle go and as you pushed off the chair to stand back up. You were standing right between his legs as you nervously opened the bottle. You handed the bottle back to your King and his fingers brushed over yourself and you shivered.

“Now, I want you to step back and undress for me.”

Did you just hear that right? You thought your heart was going to give out on you any minute now. You stepped back and grabbed the bottom of your shirt. Well, actually, it was Michael’s shirt. You stood there looking at the ground and you heard Michael take a gulp of his beer. You reminded yourself to control your breathing. You reminded yourself that you were acting like a virgin. You reminded yourself that you’ve pleasured yourself to this all the time. Michael clearing his throat broke your train of thought and your head shot up to look at him watching you.

“Is there a problem?” he asked, resting his beer on the arm of the recliner. The authority in his voice waivered. What he was really asking was if you wanted to stop. You looked over the man sitting there in his tee-shirt and jeans. His jaw was clenched and you could see the muscle running down his neck. His grip on the beer bottle flexed, showing off his forearm. And as your eyes traveled you could see the bulge in his jeans. Your mouth watered and you were anxious. Your body felt like it was on fire as you locked eyes with Michael again and you swallowed hard. You managed to take in a breath and give him a small smile as you finally pulled Michael’s shirt over your head.

“No, my King. There isn’t a problem.” You finally answered as you dropped the shirt onto the ground. The corners of his mouth twitched as he smiled, taking another sip. He motioned with his hand to continue. His eyes never left your body as you continued undressing for him, slowly. You kept your bra on as you kicked off your shoes and removed your jeans and socks in one go. You curled your toes as you looked back at Michael. The air in the apartment felt so chilly up against your hot skin.

You reached behind you and unhooked your bra, letting it fall to the ground. Michael took in a breath and swallowed. You smiled, finally starting to relax into this, and took a step forward so you were in between his legs again. Michael’s reactions only boosted your confidence as you leaned over to whisper into his ear, “I want you to fuck me, my King.”

Michael ran his free hand up your arm and he touched your neck. You let out a groan of pleasure and he hooked his finger around your day collar. You were enjoying how close you were to Michael and planted a kiss on the side of his face. Unexpectedly, something cold pressed into your side and you jumped, trying to jerk back but Michael held your head in place by your collar. He pulled the bottle away.

“Michael!” you looked at him and he was grinning, his eyes dark. You hissed as he pressed the cold bottle against your hot skin again and you sucked in your stomach attempting to move away from the uncomfortable feeling.

“You’re only allowed to address me as your King.” He said, pressing his mouth against your neck, kissing down the side and onto your shoulder. He pulled the bottle away again and let go of your collar. “Now, hurry up and take off your panties.”

Eagerly, you took a step back and hooked your panties, dropping them around your ankles and stepping out of them. You stood in front of him with the glow of the TV to your back and he just looked over you. Your arousal was painful and you felt so completely empty inside. You were dying for some kind of stimulation. The King’s next order made you blush with humiliation:

“Lay on the couch and touch yourself.”

Your walls clenched and your fingers twitched. Nodding, you moved over to the couch and laid down facing Michael. You closed your eyes as you presented yourself to your King and slid your fingers between your legs. You moaned as you slid your fingers through your juices and over your clit. Michael’s voice rang out again, this time the authority in his voice was laced with impatience.

“Look at me!”

Your heart jumped at the tone and your eyes shot open, looking directly at him. He grinned at you and sipped his beer. Biting your lip, your fingers started to move with your hips and you let out a sigh, embarrassed to be doing this in front of someone but happy to finally be able to relieve some of your ache. Michael’s eyes took turns watching your face and watching your hand. Your body shook and you wanted so much more than this. You fought to keep your eyes open as your impending orgasm built up within. Your fingers were moving much more quickly and you were right at the edge-

“Stop.”

You didn’t think you heard him the first time. Your eyes fell shut as your body flipped into auto pilot. You jumped when Michael grabbed your wrist and pulled your hand away from your cunt. Gasping, you looked up at him.

“Your King told you to stop.” He repeated, angrily this time. You shook with need and arched your hips up.

“My King, please. Please.” You begged and Michael planted a kiss on your lips. Taking the opportunity, Michael let go of your hand and slid his fingers between your lips. You moaned and moved your hips against his hand. It wasn’t long before Michael pulled his fingers away and before you could even protest he was pressing them into your mouth. You lapped at his fingers, cleaning them of your juices and he pulled them out of your mouth and grabbed your wrist, pulling you off the couch.

“Head into the bedroom.” He ordered, pressing the small of your back in the direction of the bedroom. You were grinning like an idiot as you both walked into the bedroom and you turned around. Michael guided you to the end of the bed and there pushed you to your knees and ordered you to kneel. He hastily took off his shirt and you licked your lips as he started to undo his jeans. Reaching up, you grabbed a hold of his jeans to hurry the process and in turn Michael wrapped his hand in your hair and gave a painful tug.

“I didn’t fucking give you permission to help but since you’re so goddamn eager,” he started pressing his covered erection against your mouth, “You can worship me with that pretty little mouth of yours.”

You let out a whimper and wasted no time pulled his jeans and boxers around his thighs. Michael’s erection sprang forward and your mouth was on him, licking and kissing the side of his shaft up to the head. You lapped at the sensitive tip before taking him into your mouth, wrapping your tongue around him and sucking. Just like when you put his shirt on, his smell surrounded you. You placed your hands on his thighs to steady yourself as you worked him, his hand still tangled painfully, but enjoyably, in your hair. Before long, Michael was just fucking your mouth, and you eagerly accepted the abuse.

When he left your mouth he pulled you off the ground by your hair and pushed you backwards onto his bed. Taking the moment to finally catch your breath, Michael removed the rest of his clothing and opened up the night stand to removing a condom and tossing it in your direction.

“Put it on me.” He ordered and you tore the pack open with your teeth. Moving to the edge of the bed you slipped the condom over him with ease. Michael grabbed your legs and pulled you so that your butt was right on the edge of the bed and stood between your legs. Erection in hand, he slid the head of his cock against your clit and you rocked your hips with encouragement.

“Please, my King. I fucking need you right now.” You begged. Michael grinned down at you and pressed the head of his cock inside you. Moaning, you let your head fall back onto the bed as he continued to press inside.

“Oh shit, you’re so feel so fucking good.” He gritted through his teeth, pulling himself nearly all the way out before plunging back inside. You watched him as he traced his hand up your chest and up to your neck. He rested his hand around your neck and you swallowed, arching your neck up as if to give him some kind of unspoken permission. Michael grinned and you closed your eyes as you felt him squeeze. Gentle pressure at first, you encouraged him with a moan and reached down to work your fingers over your clit.

“You can… squeeze harder if you’d like, my King.” You spoke softly, slightly embarrassed, and he was more than happy to oblige. The harder he pressed, the faster your fingers moved, and the tighter your walls constricted him inside. You couldn’t contain your moans and you were getting light headed and blurred vision. His rhythm was hard and fast, as if he was in a hurry, and he took moments to let you collect air back into your lungs before choking your again.

You couldn’t take much more of the stimulation and you cried out that you were going to cum. You instinctively coughed as Michael choked you harder than he was previously before and you managed to open your eyes to see him grinning down at you.

“Then go ahead and cum while your King chokes you. You better fucking keep your eyes on me.” He purred. You swallowed as best you could and rubbed your clit as he fucked you senseless. When you finally unraveled in front of your King you could barely moan out, the hand around your neck felt so unbelievably tight. You shuddered and shook and your eyes didn’t leave his as he watched the wave of pleasure ride over your body. He released your throat and you closed your eyes and gasped for air. Fingers dug into your hips as Michael bent over, focused on his own release, his body taught. Your sex was still ultra-sensitive and you moaned as Michael came inside you. He collapsed on top of you and you took the moment to wrap your arms around him.

“Mm, thank you, my King.” You whispered, grinning. Your neck hurt and you were curious if there were going to be bruises. Michael lifted his head up and looked down at you, grinning, and pulled out to dispose of the condom. You laid on the bed, your ears ringing from your orgasm, waiting for him to return. As he walked back into the bedroom, you turned to look at him and asked, “You tired?”

Taken aback a little, Michael shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed, “I could stay up for a while I guess.”

“Another round of CoD? Don’t puss out this time when I win.” You teased, sitting up, sliding off the bed.

“Oh what the fuck ever. I got this.” he defended, getting off the bed and walking passed you, back out into the living room.


End file.
